Cogs
Cogs is a minigame that comes from The Secret of Leviathan expansion pack. It is found on the beach on Impossible Island or Dragon's Edge, inside one of the boats anchored there. You can also buy access to this minigame + Incredible Machine minigame for 400 , but it's advised to save and buy the Expansion instead. Completing both minigames, as explained below, will award 300 (150 each), buying the Bundle and complete them will result in a decreased gain of -50 Gems. During the quests of the expansion, the player is already faced with some challenges that use the same game mechanics, but the minigame has a total of 40 levels that are independent from the puzzles done in the quests. You have to succesfully complete one level to be able to play the next one. WARNING: Players that haven't purchased the expansion can still play the first 8 levels for free, '''from Mala's ships at Dragon's Edge, but after those you will be prompted to buy the minigame bundle. In an unknown update, the Gem Reward was decreased from 200 to 150 . How to play The goal is to connect the green (start) cog to the golden Eruptodon cog (final). To do so, you are given some extra cogs that are shown in a bar at the bottom of the screen. They have different size, and it's not mandatory to use them all. You need to connect '''all the golden cogs, but you can skip some of the normal grey/brown cogs that are arranged on the screen. Just drag the cogs from the bar and arrange them in the main play area. Once done, click on the lever on the left to activate the cogs. If they are well arranged, they'll rotate correctly and the level is considered completed. If there are 2 starting (green) cogs, you can use just one on them to connect with others. Pay attention to the direction of both cogs, usually just one will allow you to complete the level with the pieces given. A red arrow show in which direction the green cog will rotate once activated. If other cogs have a red arrow on them, you need to be careful and arrange the cogs so that they will rotate following the arrow, once connected with others. Otherwise, the cogs will clog and you won't pass the level. From level 33, some cogs can also have a lever on a side: it works like the red arrow, meaning that the cog can only rotate anticlockwise. Tip: if 2 cogs rotate in the same direction, you need to connect them with an odd number of cogs; if they rotate in opposite directions, you have to connect them with an even number of cogs. Rewards After succesfully completing a level, you are given a small reward of Coins and Dragon Bonding XP. The star ranking given for each level depends on the number of moves and the time used to complete the level. The lower these values, the higher your ranking. If you complete all levels with a 3-stars ranking, you'll receive 150 gems . Levels Levels 1-8 Level Layout= Cogs 1.png Cogs 2.png Cogs 3.png Cogs 4.png Cogs 5.png Cogs 6.png Cogs 7.png Cogs 8.png |-|Solution= Cogs solution 1.png Cogs solution 2.png Cogs solution 3.png Cogs solution 4.png Cogs solution 5.png Cogs solution 6.png Cogs solution 7.png Cogs solution 8.png Levels 9-16 Level Layout= Cogs 9.png Cogs 10.png Cogs 11.png Cogs 12.png Cogs 13.png Cogs 14.png Cogs 15.png Cogs 16.png |-|Solution= Cogs solution 9.png Cogs solution 10.png Cogs solution 11.png Cogs solution 12.png Cogs solution 13.png Cogs solution 14.png Cogs solution 15.png Cogs solution 16.png Levels 17-24 Level Layout= Cogs 17.png Cogs 18.png Cogs 19.png Cogs 20.png Cogs 21.png Cogs 22.png Cogs 23.png Cogs 24.png |-|Solution= Cogs solution 17.png Cogs solution 18.png Cogs solution 19.png Cogs solution 20.png Cogs solution 21.png Cogs solution 22.png Cogs solution 23.png Cogs solution 24.png Levels 25-32 Level Layout= Cogs 25.png Cogs 26.png Cogs 27.png Cogs 28.png Cogs 29.png Cogs 30.png Cogs 31.png Cogs 32.png |-|Solution= Cogs solution 25.png Cogs solution 26.png Cogs solution 27.png Cogs solution 28.png Cogs solution 29.png Cogs solution 30.png Cogs solution 31.png Cogs solution 32.png Levels 33-40 Level Layout= Cogs 33.png Cogs 34.png Cogs 35.png Cogs 36.png Cogs 37.png Cogs 38.png Cogs 39.png Cogs 40.png |-|Solution= Cogs solution 33.png Cogs solution 34.png Cogs solution 35.png Cogs solution 36.png Cogs solution 37.png Cogs solution 38.png Cogs solution 39.png Cogs solution 40.png Category:Minigames Category:Guides